Vinnie Wells
Vincent "Vinnie" Wells is the main antagonist of the time travel arc of Archie's Weird Mysteries. He is also one of the two arc villains on the show, the other being Count Medlock. History Archie's Date with Fate Vinnie Wells was a slacker and petty thief with a nacho fixation at Riverdale High School. He was also known to have a bad record with the school due to breaking into other students' lockers and repeating the 12th grade. He was first seen being summoned to Principal Weatherbee's office for breaking into 20 students' lockers to steal their money. When being confronted by a furious Weatherbee on the matter, Vinnie claimed that he needed money to buy nachos at Pop Tate's restaurant, but Weatherbee says that is no excuse for his actions, promising to have his punished for this. It was implied that Vinnie was given either detention or supspension afterwards. At Pop Tate's, Vinnie rudely interrupts Archie's date with Veronica by demanding him to give him some money, but Archie angrily refuses by telling Vinnie to go to the bank and make a withdrawal for some money, much to Vinnie's fury. Upon eavesdropping Archie's friend Dilton telling Archie that he built a time-travelling device called the Chrono Field Generator, Vinnie steals it by ambusing Dilton, hoping that he can use the device to rob a bank for money and buy himself some nachos to feed on. Every time Vinnie sets off the alarm, he uses the Generator and tries again, which causes a time loop. However, Archie learned about this and used Dilton's time medallion to retrieve the Generator and end the time loop, leaving Vinnie to be arrested by the police for trespassing and attempted robbery. Alternate Riverdales Sentenced to 30 years in jail for his crime, Vinnie angrily vows to get revenge on Archie for putting him in jail. However, he is busted out of jail by his future self, who has obtained a stolen Generator and wishes to get revenge on Archie and get his younger self to become ruler of Riverdale so that everyone will be forced to attend to his own whims. To that end, Vinnie and his future self used the stolen Generator to cause several changes in the time stream, which was evident with Betty, Veronica, and Jughead having the opposite personalities of their non-altered timeline selves and Archie's red card turning pink and later into a moped. Eventually, the future Vinnie successfully turns Archie into a pariah by the entire town while having his younger self to be made ruler of Riverdale. The future Vinnie then attempts to finalize his plot by going back in time to stop Archie's parents from meeting each other, which would result in Archie's cessation of existence. However, Archie escapes from captivity and stops the future Vinnie, reversing the original timeline back to normal. This leaves the future Vinnie to be stuck in the time stream while his present self is erased from existence. Teen Out of Time The future Vinnie eventually escapes with the stolen Generator and again attempts to get revenge on Archie. This time, he decides to kill everyone in Riverdale using a Tyrannosaurus Rex he brought from prehistoric times. After Archie prevents the T-Rex from eating Principal Weatherbee, Vinnie sets out the dinosaur to go after Archie. He then believes that he has killed Archie (when in reality, he escaped using the time medallion) and proceeds to go after the rest of the town. Archie goes through time to get back to the present, in the process causing specific events in the series to occur (such as Betty becoming friends with Archie). He then uses his medallion to send the T-Rex back into the past. Despite this, the future Vinnie states that he hasn't given up as he still got the Generator, still intending to summon more T-Rexes to kill Archie and everyone in Riverdale to get his revenge. Fortunately, the future Archie arrives to the rescue by grabbing the stolen Generator and using his own to send the future Vinnie back to prison in the future for his crimes. Personality As a highschooler, Vinnie was a delinquent slacker who seemed to have no goal in life outside of eating nachos, as he deliberately stole a time-travelling device, broke into other people's lockers and robbed a bank; all just to steal money just to buy himself nachos to feed on. His slacker attitude could be seen even in the timeline where he was ruler, where he had the people of Riverdale serve him nachos. However, after serving thirty years in prison for attempted robbery, Vinnie became obsessed with getting revenge on Archie, culminating in him trying to either rule or destroy the town of Riverdale out of spite against him. It even comes up to the point where Vinnie attempts to go back in time to prevent Archie's parents from meeting other and be married, which would nullify Archie's existence, as well as the point where he brought a T-Rex to destroy Riverdale and kill everyone just for fun. Vinnie is also proven to be in denial as he blames Archie for his misfortunes; even when it was clear that Vinnie himself is to blame as he foolishly tried to steal money from others and defied Archie's advice not to mess with the time stream, Vinnie is still bent for revenge against Archie. This also proved to be his downfall as it distracted him long enough for the future Archie to send him back to prison in the future. Trivia *While young Vinnie Wells is only a bank robber at his worst, the older Vinnie Wells is one of the nastiest villains that Archie has faced along with one-shot villain Mr. Avericci. *It is possible Vinnie is an exchange student, as he kept saying he didn't understand the town of Riverdale and that he hated the town. *In real life, it is very unlikely Vinnie would receive a thirty years sentence for a unsuccessful and non violent bank burglary, especially given he was still a highschool student. *Ironically, Vinnie's actions would lead to the building of Riverdale, in addition to Betty befriending Archie, as well as Mr. Weatherbee deciding not to quit his job (resulting in him continuing to be school principal), and Veronica moving to Riverdale. *The title card for Teen Out of Time depicted teenage Vinnie riding on a T-Rex. Not only does no one ride the T-Rex in the episode, but the teenage version of Vinnie had died in the last episode via being erased from time and thus did not appear in Teen out of Time. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Teenagers Category:Hegemony Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Nemesis Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Mongers Category:Burglars Category:Monster Master Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Thugs Category:Vandals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Reality-Warpers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Opportunists